VA Apocalypse
by Mordred's-deathly-Lullaby
Summary: After he said the words I moved on. I moved around a lot and found something something far worse than strigori lurks there. RATING MAY CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was originally on my Wattpad, but I decided to put it on here! Please review and tell me what you think! OH and I don't own Vampire Academy, OR the stuff from Resident Evil!**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I never thought things could get any worse after Dimitri said the words. I can still hear him saying it in my head. Echoing, repeating, never allowing me to forget.

"Love fades, mine has." When he said it, my whole world tumbled down, my heart was ripped out of my chest and torn to pieces. I thought that was the worst thing that could have ever happened to a person, having their heart broken. What made it worse was we were still at war with the Strigori. And even worse than that, a new race has started. One that infects people and makes them eat flesh, no soul, no life. In a way, they are worse than Strigori.

They don't just drink your blood and leave you to die or turn you into one. They eat your flesh and insides. One bite, one scratch from these creatures and you turn into one of them. They are also made, not born, just like the Strigori, but they are no where near as fast or as strong as vampires. They aren't smart, their name...zombies. Now I know there is no end to my suffering.

After Dimitri said those words I ran away, far away. I left court, I left Lissa, Adrian, I left everyone. I had left in search of a new beginning, a new life. Instead I ended up trapped inside a isolated city that a viral outbreak of a kind of virus started. Is this truly the end of the world as we know it?

Over time the virus spread and the human population dropped to the point of almost extinction. If it was this bad for humans, how do you think the moroi and dhampires were doing? Those of us few left alive stayed on the road and never stopped very long. Towns were bad and big cities were impossibilities.

Racing through damaged and bloodstained streets of Chelan,I would like to think that this whole goddamned thing is just another one of my nightmares and I'll wake up soon. I was glad that *gulp* Dimitri mad me run so much and I could handle myself but I was getting tired after thirty minutes of running for my life. For example, the sun is being one hell of a bitch with it's heat waves that it sends down apon the now desert like town. It doesn't help me very much that I have to try and reload my TMP while running away from the fuckers trying to eat my brains out behind me.

I silently curse at the heat and the fact that I realize I am running out of ammo. The thin layer of cloths that I wear include a pair of black shorts with big pockets on the side, a black form fitting tank top, thin white socks and some black combat boots.I also had my brown hair up in a high pony tale. I had gun holsters on my waist, thighs, and I had a combat knife in my right boot. I also wore black fingerless gloves. Yea, I sorta like wearing black now, but not in a goth way.

"Just a little further! Just a little further!" I push myself to run faster. I could see the small diner up ahead where I could hide for a while. But luck wasn't on my side at the moment as I came tumbling down and got a moth full of dirt.

"SHIT!" I cried out. They were a few feat from me and one was about The five or so that were around me already dropped dead and in their place a man with emo style bernett hair and blue eyes came into my line of veiw. His hand reached out for me to take and I gladly let him pull me up off of the ground.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" He shouted and we ran like motherfuckers to the diner. He shut and barred the door as I sat down on a bench to rest myself. He sat down across from me and looked me up and down. As did I.

He was really muscular and he wore a body fitting black shirt and some black cargo pants and black combat boots. He had holsters on and what looked like government issued guns.

"So, you wanna tell me who you are?" He asked.

"My name is Rose Hathaway. You?"

"Leon S. Kennedy. It's nice to meat you." We shook hands.

"What's with the 'S'?"

"Stands for Scott. I thought it sounds better than just plain old Leon Kennedy." I shrugged.

"You a cop or something?" I ask him curious.

"Hardly. I'm a US government agent. I was working for the president but after...resent events...I just couldn't...let's just say I couldn't take it. There was someone there that was to much of a reminder of...bad memories."

"O...kay?" He shook his head and stood up.

"I should probaably look for any good food here so we have food in our stomachs."

"Let me help." I said getting up. Something about this 'Leon S. Kennedy made me feel better...safe, something I hadn't felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This was originally on my Wattpad, but I decided to put it on here! Please review and tell me what you think! OH and I don't own Vampire Academy, OR the stuff from Resident Evil!**

**Chapter 2**

I played with my brown hair as I layed streched out on a bench in the diner. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was better than the floors and dirty ground outside. Leon was sleeping on a bench about four feat from me, and I was on watch. He had let me sleep first, and about after three or four hours of sleep he woke me up and we swtiched. It was three in the morning now and Leon had been sleeping for about two hours, it was almost time to wake him up. We were gonna leave at five so it was still cool. I decided that we couldn't leave without food, so I got up and went into the kitchen in search of breakfast. An army march's on their stomach you know, no matter how small that army is.

I searched around quietly for a while and after finding some rotten eggs (Ewww), hamburger and saugage cwralling with maggots, (again, ewwww), and some rotting fruite and veggies, I found some granola bars and some still good (surprisingly) vanilla yogart. I grabbed them with a sigh. Lame breakfast, but it was what we had. I MISSED DONOUGHTS! I was putting them in a brown paper bag when I heard shuffleing. Thinking it was only Leon moving, I continued what I was doing. Then I heard a slight moan and gurgling and stood up.

That couldn't have been Leon, it was coming from outside. I grabbed the bag and silently walked back into the dining area. Leon was still asleep, his right arm over his eyes. I set the bag down and pulled out my knife as I inched toward the window. I peaked through the blinds and saw about four or five of them zombie things close to the diner and lots more on the way.

"Shit," I mutterd and backed away. I shook Leon and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?"

"We need to go, now! They are trying to suround us," I whispered urgantly and he nodded and stood up, yawning tiredly. He grabbed his guns off of the table and walked toward the window and peaked out. I grabbed the bag of food and when he turned and saw me cluching it he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I HAVE to have food! Unless you want a bitch on your hands," I say rather casualy and he chuckles. Damn, his chuckle is sexy! He is sexy.

"Right well, we should leave through the back, they are surounding the front doors," I nod and lead the way to the back, which was through the kitchen and storage room. We walked out cautiously, Leon had his gun raised in his hands expertly. I held the food and my TMP.

"So, where are we going? I mean, if you'll let me stray along with you?"

"Well, I am here looking for someone people. Two girls, and four men. They came up missing right before all of this happened."

"Who are they? They must be spestial people if there the government sends a agent when all this is happining."

"Just three of them are really important. I have to find the others because they left with the royals and if we find them, then we will likely find the royals."

"Royals?"

Leon sighs and explains something I never thought I would have heard from someone ever. (Not sure if that made sence but I hope you know what I mean.)

"Royals, uh, have you ever heard of Moroi and dhampires?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, their moroi princess Vasilisa Dragomir, prince Christian Ozera (Please forgive me if I mis-spell last names), prince Adrian Ivashkov, and a moroi name Mia Rinaldi they have all disapeared along with some of their guardians, Dimitri Belikov, and Eddie Castle, and before them, Rosemarie Hathaway, we have a suspition that they are looking for Hathaway."

My face paled, my eyes widened, my mouth fell open slightly. I was shocked.

"You know them?" I slowly nod my head.

"I do, I am Rosemarie Hathaway, and those were my friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This was originally on my Wattpad, but I decided to put it on here! Please review and tell me what you think! OH and I don't own Vampire Academy, OR the stuff from Resident Evil!**

**Chapter3**

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Yes, I told you my name was Rose," I state with a roll of my eyes. He pulled a picture out of his back pocket and looked from it to me. Then he grunted.

"Well, I don't understand how I didn't knotice before."

'well, we were being chased down by a bunch of flesh eating shitheads, I don't think I would be thinking about someone's familiarity either."

"You were pronounced dead, you know that? When the infection spread, and you didn't go back, people thought you were dead, except your friends I suppose," he explained ehile putting the picture back.

"Leon, watch out!" He turned around just in time to avoid being bit. Leon made quick work of the thing by snapping it's neck. He took care of a few others near by with his knife, then he grabbed my hand and we sprinted.

"Time to go!" We raced down the street and swerved around abandoned cars and avoided zombies. We soon ran to a dead end.

"Shit!" I yelled and we turned to see about a dozen more zombies closing in. I took a moment and noticed a path. If we zig-zagged we could dark past the zombies and get back onto the main rode, from there we would sprint down the street and hop fince's into peoples yards, then we could continue on until we found a place to stop and hide or find a better place to take some of those creatured down. I grabbed Leon's hand and began running, almost dragging him.

"You have a plan?" Leon shouts over the moans and rumbles and his own labered breathing.

"Just trust me!" I elbow'd and punched our way through, and soon we were on the main street. I looked around for a fairly clear route and then took off again in the direction North-West, towards a abandoned factory. We jumped over fence's, ran through yards and then we were on a open field beside the unknown factory.

"Let's wait it out in there," I say poiting to the large red brick building. I didn'y let him say yes or no because I was already pulling him along, completely forgeting that it was still dark out and we were going into a large factory, Dimitri would have given me the lecture of a life time for not only endangering myself, but a human as well. I closed the door behind me and we were engulfed in darkness.

"Got a flashlight, pretty boy?"

"Uh, yeah, here," Leon handed me a flashlight and I turned it on, survaying the room. There were numarous discarded furniture around the large room, papers all over the place, brocken bottles, old conveyor belts, the windows were brocken, and evidence of the homeless that used to live in here. I senced something behind me and apparently so did Leon, because he turned around at the same time I did and a hand clamped down on Leon's throat. He let out a choked cry as he was lifted.

"Let him go!" I commanded. I now noticed the nauseous feeling in my gut. Strigori were here. The Strigori chuckled and through him on the ground.

"Well, well, well," the voice was male and low. "If it isn't little miss Rosemarie Hathaway. Very naaughty of you to walk out on your friends like that," the man sneered.

"You shut the Hell up!" I handed Leon the flashlight and got into a fighting stance. "You don't know the facts so shut the Hell up!"

"Matthias," he stated.

"What?"

"My name is Matthias, I know your name, only fair that you know mine," Matthias (Pronounced Math-E- Us) stepped into the moonlight and I could see him a bit was very pale, skin almost snow white, he must have been hundreds of years old, though he only looked to be n his mid twenties. He had blond hair that reached just below his shoulders and his eyes were obviously red, but what was strange was the gold color mixed with the red. Matthias was very tall and he wore a lot of leather. Pants, shirt, boots.

"So," Matthias clapped his hands cheerfuly with a huge grin placed on his face."Shall we begin?"

"Begin what Strigori?"

"Why the fight of course! Tell you what, you win, I let both you and your friend live, I win, I get to drain you both. Zombie blood dosn't taste so good you know."

"Fine," I agree getting ready to fight, and win. Matthias grinned and lunged. I dive out of the way and barely have time to stand up when he has me by the throat and raises me up. Suddenly he grunts and I am released. Matthias whirls around and glares at Leon who had rammed into him.

"Stay out of this human, or I will drain you NOW!"

"Leon, you better stay out of it," I told him,"I will be fine."

Matthias started yet again. He tried a punch at me, but I blocked it and aimed a kick to his side, to wich he caught my foot and flipped me over.

"ROSE!" Leon shouted. I grunted and stood back up. I ran at him and faked a low kick and when he jumped up to avoid it, I punched him in the face. He stumbled back and glared at me, then ran at me. I side stepped and stuck my foot out and tripped him. He stumbled but did not fall.

Matthias walked calmly to me and aimed a punch to my gut, which came so fast I couldn't block, and it hurt. He then kicked me in the shin, then in the back of the knee, making me fall to the ground. He then placed his booted foot on my throat, choking me. My hands flew up and grasped his ankle, but it did nothing.

"I have won, Hathaway."

"Shit," I gasped out. The last thing I saw was Matthias' smirking face before everything turned black.

**~~~~Three hours later~~~~**

I groggily opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I looked around the room as I sat up. The room was spacious and there were a couple boaded up windows and black cloth hanging over them. There were some furniture set up and I was laying on a old mattress. I didn't understand, I had lost the fight, he would have killed me. Unless...NO! He couldn't have turned me! And where was Leon?

I looked around panicky, until someone wad in my veiw. They placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Matthias. I lunged.

"You Son of a bitch! You turned me!"

"Whao, whoa," Matthias held his hands up in surrender and stepped back from me.

"I did no such thing! I let you and your companion live!"

"Why should I belive a thing you say?"

"Because it's true," Leon's deep voice filled the room. I turned my head to see Leon entering the room. I grinned and lept over and hugged him.

"Wha~!" I blushed and backed away.

"Sorry, uh, I'm just relieved."

"Yeah, I was just as shocked when he let us live," I saw matthias walk out, leaving us alone.

"What time is it?"

"About seven A.M," He answers and sits with me and Matthias re-enters. The blonde puts a plate of food infront of me as well as a fork and a glass of water. On the plate was some eggs, sausage, and strawberries. I looked at Matthias confused.

"Why?"

"Why I let you live, or why I gave you food?"

"Both."

"Well, I gave you food, because you'll need your strength, and that stuff you had just wouldn't cut it, I got rid of it, and secondly, I let you live, because unlike most Strigori's, I still have some humanity lnside me."

"How is that possible. I never heard of a half Strigori.'

"My, mother, was human. She had fallen in love with my father, who was a Strigori, although he didn't love her, he had in his past life, so he slept with her, and gave her the promise of immortality. Now, supposidly, Strigori aren'y able to have children, but somehow I was conceived. I have abilities of both Strigori and human. I have strenght and speed of my father, the immortality of my father, my heart is still warm and caring, like my mother's, and I do not need to kill every night, like a moroi, I can feed off of a feeder without killing them. Although the sun does not kill me, it irritates me to be out during the day for long periods of time."

"Oh, so, you are just like a moroi then?"

"Yes.'

"So, that means that you're letting us go?"

"Uh, yes, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want to travel with you," Matthias' face was hopeful and I looked at Leon, who nodded to me.

"Alright, we could probably use your help some time," I tell him and he grins.

"Alright!"


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4:**

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked Leon.

"Seattle. There is an Umbrella facility there underneath the Hospital there, I can ubtaine the virus, there and get it to my boss so that they can nutroalize it," Leon response.

"And my old friends?"

"Well, if they are fallowing you, we should see them soon. I just wish that we had a look out there, back up even."

"You don't?"

"No, it's just me. I usually work solo."

"I've got a brother, I think he is near Seattle. Maybe I can contact him," Matthias offers.

"Can he be trusted?"

"Of caurse."

Leon nodded and gave the okay. Once we were outside and all crear of zombies, we scouted the area for transpertation. I found a rust old car, it was a rusty green BMW and I opened the driver door. I got the red and white wires and put them together to hot wire the car. (I don't know if that's how you actually do it, that's just how Sucre did it on prison break.) It surprisingly started. It had a full tank of gas still, and it looked like the fual was not very good, but okay.

"What you got there?" Matthias asked as he walked up. He saw the small car and grimanced. "Damn, that is the ugliest car I ever seen!" He whisper shouted.

"Let me guess, the only thing you have ever driven was sports cars?" I asked.

"Exactly,'' Matthias aproaved. I rolled my eyes and got in the drivers seat.

"Well, get it before we draw attenchun."

Leon and matthias get in the car and we drive off.

"So, what's the deal with your brother?" I ask.

"Draco said he'll be more than happy to help out a brother," Matthias informed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Draco? Like, Harry Potter? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, only he is nothing like that Draco Malfoy. He dosn't even have blonde hair."

"Hmmm, okay, so he's our look out?"

"Yes, we meet him at the Cherry Street cafe."

"Okay."

We drove for a few hours until we were in Seattle, and then we found the small cafe.

"He should be here," Matthias said as we walked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. Not a undead monster around. It made me nervouse.

"I am here," a dark voice said as a man jumped down from the roof of the cafe. He was tall, had pale skin, but that was probably more than usual because he was wearing make up. He had shoulder length black hair. He wore all leather and his eyes looked exactly like Matthias', but a bit darker.

"Draco, brother!" Matthias and "Draco" embraced. "Good to see you, my brother!"

"You as well, Matthias. It's been a while."

"You're telln' me!"

"So, who are these people we were needing to work with?"

"Ah," Matthias exited his brother's embrace and turned to us. "This is agent Leon Kenndey, and this is miss Rose Hathaway."

"It's nice to meet you both.I am Draco. Now, let's go inside, the quiet is making me weary," Draco said as he led us inside the cafe. We sat down at a table and were quiet. "So, what's the problem here?" Draco asked.

"We need to get inside a hospital near here, to get to a facility underneath, but that is only part of my mission. The part that I really need your help with is looking for these people," Leon said as he pulled pictures of my friends out of his pocket.

"Alright, I can do that," Draco said as he leaned back in his seat. "But, once this is done, you cannot just leave me here if Matthias go's with you. I want to stay with my brother. I haven't seen him in nearly fifty years. Even if he is my half brother, I still love him, dearly."

"I agree," Matthias speaks.

"Alright then, let's get to that hospital," I say as I stand up.

**Alright! Next chapter is going to be them going into the Hospital. **


End file.
